


Waiting with You

by Muffinlover246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shameless Smut, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been together for around 10 months and while they haven't been together physically he can tell that Cas is different than everyone else that he has been with before. However with Castiel's abandonment issues he finds it hard to trust anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever! So please comment and tell me what you think, but please be kind.
> 
> Adios

Dean was lying on the couch with Cas in their apartment with Cas lying on top of him between his legs. Dean was tired from working at the auto body shop all day but when Cas asked for him to sit and watch TV he couldn't say no. They are both watching some cooking show on how to make perfect breakfast foods. Dean could care less but Cas was more than interested, he analyzed every move so that when he did it himself it would look just as good. 

“I'm sure I could make those,” Cas said to Dean as they TV sow came to an end, “Probably better than they did.”

Cas looked up to see his boyfriend fast asleep underneath him. Cas sighs and turns, careful not to wake him and places a soft kiss on his lips. Dean stirs but doesn’t wake, he does the same thing again and this time feels Dean smirk on is lips. Castiel takes this as permission to deepen the kiss, he slips his tongue into Dean's mouth and feels him respond almost immediately. Dean wraps one arm around Castiel's waist and another his neck, pulling their bodies closer together. 

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth which excited him even more. Dean pulled away from the kiss in order to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck until he found the “sweet spot” at the base of the other man's neck. Dean nipped at the skin there until a mark formed, which showed any and everyone that Castiel was taken.

“I want you so bad Cas.” Dean said breathlessly. He resumed his kisses along Castiel's neck but felt him tense. Dean stopped and looked into his eyes. Cas looked frighted even though he was trying to hide it.

“What's wrong?” Dean asked, but Cas averted his eyes away from him. Dean gently turned Castiel's face in order to look at his eyes “Talk to me.”

“I- I'm, I'm still not ready.” Cas says hesitantly. Dean has been supportive and has waited for Cas to be ready but Cas is afraid that one day his patience will run out, “I'm sorry Dean”

“Don't be.” Dean says, “When we started this relationship you told me that you weren't ready and I said that I would wait for you because I am not here for the sex. I am here because I love you and everything you do.” 

Castiel still avoided eye contact so Dean crashed their mouths back together in an attempt to help Cas better understand what he was saying. He sat up on the couch and carefully laid Cas down on the other side so he was now on top. 

“You can wait another 40 years and I’ll still be here by your side waiting with you.” Dean said before giving Cas one final kiss before getting up. “And I’m sure you could make those apple pie waffles way better than those pansies on TV” 

And with that Dean walks away and into the bathroom leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts which makes it easier for him to understand for himself why he can't be intimate. Castiel has commitment issues. He can rent an apartment with someone because even if things go wrong you can always get another apartment and move on with your life, but if you give someone something that you can't take back what are you left with if things go wrong. That's what Cas was afraid of. Losing what he couldn't get back.

~~

Dean wakes up to a empty side of the bed that doesn't look slept in. His heart drops and panic begins to set in until he hears something fall in the kitchen and break, followed by a soft, “shit”. With that Dean relaxed, Cas was one hell of a cook but he couldn’t do it without breaking something in the process. The scent of apple pie filled his nostrils and basically pulled Dean out of bed. Dean walks into the kitchen and sees Cas with his back to him and headphones in his ears, this gives Dean the ability to sit at the kitchen island without being noticed.

Dean observes Cas as he makes what appears to be making waffles of some form. Dean thinks about making his presence known but decides that he'd much rather enjoy the show. Instead he admires the way he has dances when he cooks, swinging his hips to the beat of whatever song is playing. Suddenly Cas turns around and jumps when he sees Dean, dropping the glass measuring cup that was in his hands, luckily this one didn't break.

“Dammit Dean!” Cas says as he pulls the headphones out if his ears “Didn't we talk about this”

“I know but when you know I’m watching you don't shake those cute little hips of yours.” Dean says with a chuckle. 

“I'm sorry I don't like being watched,” Cas picks up the cup from the floor and continues cooking.

“What all this for?” Dean asks

“Well,” Cas says “This is what they made yesterday so I thought I’d make some for you.”

“Oh really,” Dean says “We don't have a waffle iron.”

“I bought one” 

“You hate waffles”

“How is that relevant”

“I find it strange that you bought a waffle iron for a one time occasion”

“Well if we have guests...” Cas trails off

“You hate people too.”

“Okay fine,” Cas says “Food is the only way I know how to say I’m sorry.”

“And what is it that you are apologizing for?”

“For not being what you need me to be.” Cas says as he begins cutting apple slices 

“If this is about last night I want you to know that I meant every single word.” Dean says “You need time and I have no right to force you”

“I know but you shouldn't have to wait months to be with your own boyfriend.”

Dean gets up and walks over to the kitchen island where Cas is standing, still cutting the apples.  
“Cas look at me.” Dean says, and Cas follows reluctantly. Dean kisses Castiel hard and pushes I’m back against the counter. “You are perfect to me and you don't need to make me apology food anymore because of this. When you are ready tell me. I'll be here.”

“What did I do to deserve you.” Cas says

“You were yourself.” Dean pecks Castiel's lips and then realizes that his apology breakfast was currently burning in the waffle iron.

“Cas, the food is burning.” Dean says 

“Fuck.” Cas says as he unplugs the waffle iron “This only happens when you are in the kitchen with me.”

“I can't deny that.” Dean says “Come get dressed and we can go out for breakfast.”

“Sounds like a plan”


	2. My Worse Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from breakfast Castiel reveals what his biggest fear is to Dean, but he is uncertain of how Dean will react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, So i decided to do another chapter after all. I just couldn't leave it the way I did last time. I think I might do one last chapter after this one but I am not really sure.
> 
> Be sure to tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

After breakfast Cas and Dean return home sluggish and full. The first thing Cas sees when he walks in however is the mess in the kitchen. The brown apple slices on the counter, the now burnt waffle sitting in the waffle iron, as well as dried batter all over. 

“Don't even worry about it.” Dean says as he attempts to pull him away from the kitchen, “You can always do it later.”

“I don't understand how you can simply look past the dirt.” Cas says, pulling himself out of Dean's grasp “I can't just leave this mess here now that I've seen it.”

Castiel walks into the kitchen and begins by throwing away the rotting apple slices, he doesn’t expect Dean to come help mainly because if it were up to Dean nothing in this house would be clean at all. To Castiel's surprise he sees Dean approach and begin rinse of dishes in the sink and place them into the dish washer. 

I wasn't the most nitty gritty job, but Cas wasn't going to complain.

They cleaned in silence for a while and when Dean finished loading the dish washer, he turned it on and sat down at the kitchen island watching Cas attempt to pry his waffle out of the waffle iron with a fork. 

“I don't think that waffle is budging Cas” Dean said as he tried to hold back a chuckle

“Well I can't just leave it there,” Cas says sounding frustrated “If I need to make waffles again they'll taste horrible no matter what I do.”

“Cas, you aren't going to make waffles again.”

“Fair enough, but I can't return it like this either.” Cas says as he puts the fork on the counter in a sign of defeat, “They accept slightly used items, and this is way more than that.”

Dean gets up out of the chair and makes his way over to Cas, “We can always give it to Sam and Gabriel as a phony Christmas present.”

Cas chuckles and embraces Dean lovingly as he rests his head on his shoulder. They stand like that for a few minutes before Castiel says, “I'm scared Dean.”

“Scared of what?” Dean asks, puzzled 

“This is the farthest I have ever gotten in any relationship, I have never lived with a partner, never slept in the same bed, or shared the same bathroom.” Cas says 

“What are you trying to say Cas.”

“I know I can trust you. I'm just afraid of losing you” Cas says “My worst fear is to lose you too”

Castiel began to cry softly on Dean's shoulder and Dean knew what this was all about. He was afraid that Dean would leave like his father did when he as young or pass away like his mother did when he was 16. Gabriel has been the only constant in Castiel's life and Cas just finds it hard to let another person in because he knows how quickly they can leave.

Dean lifts Castiel’s head up, wipes his tears and kisses Cas feverishly.

“I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere.” Dean says in between kisses, Dean travels down Castiel's neck and nips at the mark he made the night before causing Castiel to moan.

“Dean,” Castiel says, which makes Dean look at him, “I'm ready.”

Dean looks at him silently and stares for a while, not sure what to say.

“What's wrong?” Cas asks nervously

“I don't think you're ready,” Dean says, “I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to.”

Cas looks at Dean and tries to look disappointed but knows that he really was having second thoughts, he is just tired of feeling like dean should be with someone who can be with him physically.  
Dean sees the change in Castiel's demeanor and decide to do something about it.  
“Come on.” Dean say as he begins to pull Castiel towards the bedroom, “I think we both need a little bit of a pick-me-up” Castiel isn't sure what Dean means by this but is more than happy to find out. 

Once in the bedroom Dean take off his shirt, walks over to Cas who is standing close to the bed and pushes him gently onto the mattress. Dean looks deeply into his eyes as he hovers over him. 

“I love you.” Dean says before smashing their mouths together, Dean begins to work at the button-down Cas is wearing without breaking their kiss. Once his shirt is unbuttoned Dean pulls it of and begins to kiss down Castiel's neck tortuously slow. Cas attempts to reach for Deans pant but Dean stops him by nipping at his throat. 

“This is all about you.” Dean says in a dangerously sexy voice, “Don't even worry about me.”

All Castiel can do is nod before Dean continues his trail of kisses down his throat, past his collar bone, and stopping at his left nipple. As Dean bites down gently he feels Castiel writhe underneath him as he moaned shamelessly.

“That's it baby,” Dean said in his dangerously low voice again, “Let me hear you.”

Dean heads down toward Castiel's happy trial and nips at the skin there once again creating an audible response from Castiel. Dean goes back up to Castiel's mouth and begins to kiss him feverishly as he undoes his pants. He pulls them down and notice that Cas isn't wearing any underwear as his erection springs free.

“You went commando?” Dean asks

“What can I say,” Castiel says, “I was planning ahead”

Dean chuckles before he slowly licks up the other man's erection. Castiel moans as Dean uses is tongue to circle the tip of his cock and lick up the pre-cum that had already to form there. Dean stops sucking and releases Castiel's cock with a satisfying 'pop'. Castiel whimpers as Dean walks over to the dresser to get lube.

“Now, I assume you never had anything in here before,” Dean says as he pushes against Castiel's entrance, “Have you?”

“Just one finger.” Cas says. “But my fingers are no comparison to yours.”

“Indeed they aren't, that's why we are going to go slow.” Dean says after properly lubing up three of his fingers, “You ready?”

“Yes.” Castiel said breathlessly

Dean slowly inserts his index finger and maintains a slow and steady rhythm. 

“More Dean.” Castiel moans, “Please”

Dean gladly adds another finger and stretches Castiel's hole causing a sensation Cas has never felt before, it was painful but as soon as Dean hit his prostate all Castiel could feel was pleasure. He moaned loudly signaling to Dean that he was on the right track. Dean began to scissor his fingers and stretch Cas even more causing Castiel to writhe and grip the sheets tightly in his fists. Dean takes Castiel's cock back into his mouth and begins to suck wildly which brings Cas close to the edge.

“I'm going to cum.” Cas says through gritted teeth

Dean thrusts is fingers deep into Cas and hits his prostate just right causing him to explode in Dean's mouth. Dean lets Castiel's softening cock fall out of his mouth as he cleans the licks cum off the corner of his mouth. Then he pulls his finger out of Cas and begins to clean them off in his mouth.

“That was amazing Dean.” Castiel says, in complete and utter bliss. “But you didn’t get to enjoy yourself as much as me.”

“Cas, that was just as good for me as it was for you,” Dean said as he leaned closer into Castiel's ear, “Seeing you writhe and moan beneath me as you cum in my mouth with my fingers knuckles deep in your ass. Everything you felt was mutual.”

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel says, “I don't know what I would do without you.”

“I don't know what I would do without you either.” Dean wraps Cas in his arms and cuddles with him until they both unknowingly drift off into sleep.


	3. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After celebrating their one year anniversary Castiel tells Dean what he really wants as a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on the last chapters of this story.  
> This is the last chapter of this story but it is not the last Destiel story i will ever write

Castiel and Dean's one year anniversary came so quickly they almost forgot it was approaching. They never intended on going out to a fancy restaurant because they weren’t that type of couple. They were laid back and more than happy to spend their anniversary with just each other. No gifts, no fancy and expensive dinner, just each other.

Castiel made chicken penne alla vodka for dinner with cherry pie for dessert. After the two enjoyed their meal they both went into the kitchen to clean up.

“Can you believe that it's been one year already.” Dean said as he placed dishes in the dish washer, “Time's going by little too fast for me.”

“What' wrong with time going by too fast?” Castiel asks, “Afraid of getting old?”

“As long as I’m getting old with you,” Dean says as he wraps his arms around Cas, “I have nothing to be afraid of.”

They stay there like that for a minute or two, relishing in each others arms, before Castiel turns around and begins to kiss Dean feverishly. Dean responds immediately by wrapping his arms around Castiel and placing him up on a near by counter top.

“I want you.” Cas says in between kisses

“I'm right here.” Dean says, oblivious to the meaning behind Castiel's words

Castiel breaks away from the kiss, looks Dean in the eyes and says, “I want you to take me into the bedroom and fuck me with your cock until I scream your name so hard my throat is raw.”

Dean stared back at Cas for a moment, stunned by the vulgarity of his words, but after he processed what had been said he dragged Cas right off the counter top and straight into the bedroom.

Dean threw both himself and Castiel on the bed, where he began his slow assault of kisses all over Castiel's body. Along his jaw, down his neck, and around his collar bone, making Castiel moan as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair while he unbuttoned Castiel's shirt

“Dean” Castiel croaks out, “Can I suck your cock?”

Dean stops unbuttoning Castiel's shirt and looks into the other man's eyes, those big blue eyes that showed nothing but love towards Dean.

“You can do whatever you want” Dean says ecclesiastically as he sits up on his knees. 

Castiel undoes his belt slowly, undoes deans button and pulls them down revealing Deans dick straining against the fabric of his boxers. Once Castiel pulls down Dean's underwear his dick springs out.

Castiel runs a tentative tongue up the Dean's thick cock and feels encouraged by the moans coming out of Dean's mouth. Castiel then takes Dean's cock down his throat as far as it will go and hollows his cheeks much like Dean has done on him many times. 

Dean guides Castiel by putting his hands in his hair and bobbing his head up and down as he struggles to remain upright from the eminence pleasure he is feeling.

Dean pulls out of Castiel's mouth suddenly and stands there panting as Castiel looks up at him with confused eyes

“Did I do something wrong Dean?” Castiel asks.

“What? Of course not,” Dean says “If you kept doing that there is no way I would have made it.”

Dean crashes his lips onto Castiel's and feels him smile against his lips. He pushes Castiel back into the mattress and continues to kiss Castiel down his body. Dean takes off Castiel's pants and stares at the beauty that is his boyfriend.

“You are so beautiful.” Dean says as he pecks at Castiel's lips and reaches for the lube on the nearby nightstand. He puts lube on two of his fingers and slowly pushes one in.

Castiel moans in pure ecstasy as Dean begins a slow, torturous rhythm.  
Dean begins to suck at Castiel's cock as he sticks in the second finger, causing Castiel to writhe underneath him from the pleasure.

“Dean,” Castiel says breathlessly, “Please.”

“Please, what angel?” Dean asks while still moves his fingers slowly inside of Castiel. “What do you want?”

“You,” Castiel says, “You, please.”

When Dean pulls out of Castiel he whimpers from the emptiness but before he can truly miss the full feeling Dean's cock is pressing at his entrance.

“Ready” Dean asks. 

Castiel simply nods vigorously unable to form words

Dean pushes into Castiel slowly allowing him to become adjusted to the feeling.

Dean begins a slow rhythm that slowly builds into a much faster one that leaves both men sweaty and closer to the edge.

“I'm so close Dean.” Castiel says through clenched teeth

Dean then gives three deliberate strokes to Castiel's prostate and they both come on the last stroke. Dean collapses on top of Castiel and the both lie there with no intention of moving. 

“I love you Dean.” Castiel says, “Forever and always”

“I love you too Cas.” Dean says “Always and Forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. If you think I should do another chapter let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
